


Come To Me

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: In the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, an impassioned chase ensues for the two sages of Gensokyo..





	Come To Me

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eirin flew through the bamboo stalks that created the forest, or rather, the place where _her_ game commenced. 

Her arms were pressed to the side as her blue eyes scoped the scenery as best as she could whilst dodging the stalks. 

Calm; Eirin remained a picture of control even while zipping around like she was searching for answers. 

The woman knew that that control was the element which would decide whether she won this round. 

Or whether a _certain_ youkai would get her teeth into her first. 

 _"I know you are here, Yukari. I can **feel** you"_ she thought with a smile. 

The serenity of the peace, the sound of the wind whipping past her and the clear sky provided a soothing backdrop in Eirin's mind, all things considering. 

She relished nights like this. 

Nights where it was just the two of them locked onto each in the darkness. 

 _"Are you going easy on me, I wonder"_. 

Eirin slowed down her pace till she was gliding in the air and scanned around for a sight of the youkai. She strained her ears to pick up any audible hints as to where her lover was lurking but Yukari was nothing if not a maestro when it came to blending into the shadows. 

Which was proven when the lunarian felt a gentle wisp of breath linger against her right ear. 

"Found you".

The chill that trickled down Eirin's spine when she heard the provocative voice made the woman falter and stall for a moment. 

Yukari's breath was warm which cancelled out the cold winter air around them. Though most of her body was likely to be concealed in a gap, Eirin could feel the shadow of it melting over her back. The scent of a delicate yet alluring perfume wafted into Eirin's nose which further weakened her state of mind. 

Even with the simplicity of the two words uttered, the lunarian was absolutely sure that a smirk was present on Yukari's full lips. 

What felt like hours were mere seconds in which Eirin had deduced the above details about her predator. 

It only took several more seconds before the doctor's brain had shot a signal to Eirin in order to get her to act. 

 _"Go!"_. 

She pushed her arms to the side and dashed forward as quickly as possible to put some space between them. Eirin's heart was experiencing heavy palpations and thrilling excitement, daring herself to glance backwards. 

Yukari was chasing her now. 

The game had truly begun. 

The violet eyes were practically glistening with a ravishing shade but if one stared deeper into them, they'd see what Eirin often saw on this night. 

An appetite; one that was avid and desperate. 

A kind of hunger that oozed ravenous thirst which was wrapped around debauched craving. 

It was on night's like this where the two sages engaged in a ploy of cat and mouse. 

A ploy that would satiate Yukari. 

 _If_ , she earned the prize that was. 

Eirin didn't make it simple for her as she accelerated through the thin stalks with expert manoeuvring, which was a given since she knew the forest like the back of her hand. 

Her swift strokes of moving around the bamboo stalks was majestic and it often threw Yukari off her trail. 

However, while Eirin may have been well versed with her environment, Yukari was fuelled on unwavering yearning. 

That made the youkai act reckless which Eirin could rarely predict. Even while Yukari was in full authority, she couldn't be deciphered so when she was like this, the lunarian couldn't be sure of her course of action. 

As she continued to navigate through the forest, an abrupt dark space with bows on each end had opened in front of her. Eirin couldn't slow down fast enough considering the speed she was flying at so avoiding it was next to impossible, leading her to descend in order to not sink in to the gap. 

She had assumed she'd evaded falling into Yukari's trap once she ducked only to end up right in front of Yukari's alert face. Eirin gasped whilst hovering back before the blonde could reach out and made an impulsive turn to head towards the direction of the Human Village. 

That plan was foiled almost instantly as Yukari appeared out of a gap and grinned at the anxious doctor. 

"Fast, but not _quite_ fast enough, darling". 

Despite this, Eirin wasn't deterred and smiled back at her lover with a sultry tinge. 

She said nothing, allowing her body to do the communicating. 

The woman was mapping her next course and tried to find the best way to avoid falling into the youkai's sticky gaps and arms. 

She'd decided that climbing to a higher altitude might be adequate so without a moment to spare, Eirin pushed up instantaneously to fly higher. 

Yukari had assumed Eirin would either take cover on the ground or continue backing up so when she saw her lover reach past the trees, she grinned with appraisal. 

"Hm, how cunning". 

Yukari opened a portal behind her and allowed it to consume her whilst figuring out where the lunarian would end up next. 

Eirin was diligent, as expected. 

She just had to think several steps ahead and when the youkai did, she found herself not too far from Eientei again. 

"Home sweet home" she laughed softly as she opened several gaps to see if she could locate Eirin quickly. 

As fun as this was, the gnawing sensation in her stomach and the noticeable shudders of her body was becoming a pain. Her outstretched hands were trembling whilst she tried her utmost best to focus on her lover's aura. 

A glimpse of red and blue in the gap on the far right showed that Eirin had dipped beneath the tree line and was floating above the ground. 

Yukari's hungry eyes drank her in and she didn't spare a second before immersing herself into that gap, then charging at the lunarian. 

 

Eirin hadn't expected a blur of violet to pummel out of the night sky in front of her. 

It was a very primal and barbarian like action which wasn't Yukari's style at all. 

Hands gripped Eirin's red tabard as the full weight of her lover hammered down and pushed her to the ground. 

Their eyes met as they fell backwards and onto the floor with a resounding thud, the lunarian taking the brunt of the injury as her hands balled Yukari's tabard at the back. 

She didn't get a chance to wince at the impact because of Yukari's lips ravishing her own in a pleasurable kiss which made her moan out instead. 

The blonde kept her body firmly melded with her lover's while her hands pinned down Eirin's on either side of her head. She allowed her tongue to soak in every drop of taste from the lunarian while she suckled between stroking her lips over the muscle. 

Hearing the breathlessness from Eirin, feeling her body grind up against hers, sensing her urgency to want _more_ ; the wait for this made the whole process that much more enthralling. 

But Yukari knew why they were in this position, or rather, _who_ of the two of them was actually taking control. 

"You didn't even try, Eirin" she gasped out after releasing Eirin's tongue. 

Eirin caught her breath as her lidded eyes gazed at her shaken lover, "I'm not cruel enough to starve you. Not on the one night that you do this". 

"How conscientious of you". 

"I try" Eirin replied at the playful snark Yukari laced that in, "You don't have to wait". 

Yukari wet her lips and squeezed Eirin's wrists with slight pressure as her hunger reached a fervent pitch.

Being close to the woman, allowing the aromatic scent of both her perfume and her being to float in the air made Yukari's mouth damp. 

She felt her tongue brush against her sharpening canines, the one youkai trait that not even the elegant blonde could hide. 

And it was _only_ Eirin who had the right to see them, to see _her_ like this. 

Yukari felt Eirin grind her hips over her own, the action propelling her throbbing mind to finally act. The way she moved her head back to showcase her supine neck & throat was the last straw for the youkai who made a sound that resembled a whimper drowned in desire. 

"It's yours" Eirin whispered while closing her eyes and spreading her legs on the crisp, cold ground. 

With the final confirmation, Yukari didn't hesitate. 

She opened her mouth in such a sensual way that it'd make the vampires renowned sexual charm look tame.

Eirin's pale throat was ready for the taking. 

Tilting her head slightly to accommodate the angle, Yukari dropped her head and buried her teeth into the lunarian's skin. 

Eirin couldn't contain the gravely moan that covered the scream which was dying to shimmy out of her lungs. The woman's body lurched upwards only to be pinned back down to the ground by Yukari's. Her wrists were trapped by the blonde, the sheer pressure she was using indicating how famished she was. 

Yukari's mouth was steaming; a kind of warmth that felt heaven sent against her skin as the sharp teeth hollowed in. 

A burst of pain from her flesh being pierced blended perfectly with the pleasure of Yukari sucking the blood out of her throat. 

The dragging in of the crimson, the firm clamp of Yukari's jaw, the harsh press of her tongue; each sensation was making Eirin's head go blank. 

She withered and groaned out as her body felt like it was being melted from the inside out. 

Which was Yukari's goal other than feeding. 

She wanted to make Eirin feel just as good as the feeling of blood flooding down her throat felt. 

Yukari was in a haze with each drink, gulping it down like she was going die if she stopped. 

It _did_ feel that way for the youkai. 

Without Eirin's luxurious nectar, Yukari wasn't sure what she'd do on nights like this. 

Prior to the lunarian, Yukari made do with whatever willing victim or dealing with Remilia after she arrived in Gensokyo.

The blend and taste of their blood was vile compared to the finest substance that the goddess was gifting her. 

It was an insult to even think of comparing Eirin to those others, they barely scratched the surface.

The thought made the youkai bite harder and lick up any drop that tried to escape. She drank with vigour, sounds of appreciation mixing in with the slurping noise that could be heard when she sipped quickly. 

Letting go of her lover's wrists, Yukari continued her filling meal as she pulled her canines out and then plunged them on the side of Eirin's neck this time. 

A fresh wave of blood travelled up into her mouth and Yukari was convinced she'd collapse due to fulfilment. But the need to satisfy her lover whirled around with the same tempo as the crimson slipping down her chin. Her body rocked in between Eirin's legs as she panted the youkai's name out and pulled on her golden hair, releasing it out of its bun. 

"Yukari.." Eirin exhaled between her teeth as her eyes were too heavy to even attempt to open, "Yukari!". 

She was as close to simmering in pleasure as Yukari was to being full and with every enunciated way that Eirin screamed her name, Yukari gave it to her harder till not even their clothes could shield the impending onslaught of a climax.

Yukari pulled out of Eirin's neck with a splatter of blood exuding everywhere, her arms wrapping around beneath the woman's body as she kept grinding on her. 

Seeing the exertion and flushed face depicted how vividly Eirin was coming and it tipped the blonde over the edge. 

Yukari's mouth sealed itself over the lunarian's much to her delight and Eirin opened her lips to let the bloodied tongue in. 

Being able to taste herself on Yukari's mouth, letting the slightly bitter and metallic residual linger while their tongues danced together simply ignited another round of feeding and love making for the two women.

 

They kept going at it in mutual harmony on the forest floor in the dead of the night. 

Away from the curious eyes of everyone that knew them, everyone that had seen them with nothing but class and elegance. 

Because it was only with each other that such an indulgent and wild scene could play out. 

It was on a night like this where Yukari could fulfil her hidden desires of her youkai nature with the woman who knew her the best. 


End file.
